


Spellbound

by WholesomeHoli



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: College AUThe college's theatre group is performing small performances of Disney films. Henry is playing Ursula in his rendition of "Poor Unfortunate Souls." Ted, being the supportive boyfriend, decided to see it.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on Mary Kate Wiles and Robert Manion's performance of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" on Shitty Broadway, and a comment there saying that the video reminded them of Henry Hidgens. 
> 
> Watch the video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UnhmUR-0Xc)
> 
> (Also my first Tedgens/tgwdlm fic I'm posting. There's more to come)

The playbill said that “Poor Unfortunate Souls” would be the 5th performance, and Ted was already tired of the first one. Henry had chosen to participate in the college’s play. (If you could call it that.) The play consisted of little mini performances from Disney movies, and Henry was going to be Ursula. Ted, being the supportive boyfriend, decided to see it; he was also able to drag Paul and his girlfriend (Henry’s best friend) Emma to see it- to Paul’s dismay. 

It wasn’t until an ominous vamp picked up, and a cute redheaded girl dressed as a mermaid walked onto the stage, that Ted realized Henry’s performance was going to begin. Henry walked danced onto the stage, wearing a purple dress shirt, swaying his hips and arms. He placed a hand on his fanny pack (What?) and danced in a rhythmic circle. The vamp stopped. Henry looked to the pianist in exasperation. 

“Don’t stop vamping.” Henry stage-whispered. “Keep going.” The vamp picked up again, along with Henry’s dance as the audience laughed. 

“Okay, shut up now.” Henry said to the pianist. Ted laughed. 

Henry stopped dancing and looked to Ariel’s actor and began his lines. “Well, it seems like the only way to get what you want… Is to become a human yourself.” 

Ariel approached him, “Can you do that?” 

Henry placed a hand in front of her and sputtered in offense. “My dear sweet child, it’s what I do! It’s what I live for! To help poor, unfortunate merfolk like yourself.” Henry started to sing, **“I admit that in the past, I’ve been a nasty. They weren’t kidding when they called me, well,”** Henry hesitated. 

Ariel spoke up. “A witch?” 

The audience laughed at Henry’s surprised, irritated face. Because Henry wouldn’t shut up about this line, Ted was ready to mouth what Henry was about to say.

“Bitch.” Henry whispered loud enough for the audience to hear. Ted chuckled lightly. Henry continued to sing as if nothing happened. 

**“Repented, seen the light, all that shit. Yeah. Sure.”** Henry shrugged. **“Pathetic… Poor unfortunate souls!”** Henry’s vibrato always amazed Ted. 

**“That one longs to get the girl.”** Henry pointed to Paul in the audience causing Ted and Emma to laugh. 

**“Yes, I’ve had the odd complaint, but on the whole I’ve been a saint,”** The audience giggled at Henry’s strange octave changes. **“To other poor unfortunate souls!”**

Henry pulled Ariel close and continued his speaking lines. He discussed the subject of paying: her voice. (This is a shitty version of The Little Mermaid. What did you expect?) 

“My voice?” Ariel asked. “But without my voice, how will I-” 

**“You’ll have your boobs!”** Henry cut her off with his loud, booming voice. The audience laughed in shock. Ted sat there starstruck as Emma burst into laughter. **“Your pretty face! And don’t underestimate the importance of** **_body language!”_ ** Henry wiggled his body in a strange manner. 

He continued to sing, and Ted giggled when he saw Ariel’s actor try to mimic him. 

**“It’s much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Bitch, please! They’re not all that obsessed with conversation. True gentlemen,”** He winked to Ted. **“Avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who’s withdrawn.”**

Henry smiled to himself. **“Now I got her, boys. The boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!”** The audience applauded Henry’s last note. 

Henry turned to Ariel immediately before walking backstage. **“Now, get out.”**

The vamp ended, and Ted was the first one to stand and clap. 

* * *

Ted met Henry at the front of the performance hall. (Emma and Paul left after Henry’s performance, and said they’ll congratulate him tomorrow.) A few girls waved goodbye to Henry- including Ariel’s actor. 

“See you tomorrow, Katilyn!” Henry walked to Ted. “Hey, Teddy.” 

“Hey, king. You knocked it dead out of the water.” Ted kissed his cheek. 

Henry giggled at the pun. “Thank you, babe.” 

“Seriously! God, you need to go to Broadway!” 

Henry laughed, “Good god! I’m not that good!” 

“You kidding? You’re so confident on stage, and I loved every second of it- the audience loved it too! I’d like to see how those hips move on-” 

“Good god, Ted!” Henry flushed and pushed him away. “You started off so romantic, and you ruined it!” 

Ted laughed, "Come on! You can't blame me! You're so fucking hot, Hen."

"It's true; I am irresistible." Henry faked a sigh in defeat and kissed Ted’s cheek. “I’m also hungry, Teddy.” 

Ted grinned at his boyfriend. “Seafood?” 

Henry laughed. “Why not?”


End file.
